


Pull

by nymqhadora



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Hair-pulling, Kinktober 2019, Lesbian Character, Oral Sex, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymqhadora/pseuds/nymqhadora
Summary: Cait and sole have some fun.





	Pull

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019  
Oct 11 - Hair Pulling

Nora moaned in excitement at the pain that bloomed across her scalp. Cait pulled at her dark locks to position her on her knees. They had the house to themselves and Nora was grateful she had sent Codsworth away. She didn’t know what would happen if her Mr. Handy had walked in to find her on her knees in front of a naked redhead. 

“That’s it, lick.” Nora did as she was told and licked along Cait’s folds. The woman above her moaned and pulled her hair to get her closer. Nora moaned and worked harder to please her partner. Their relationship had formed naturally and quite violently. Cait loved the gentle touch but Nora loved it rough. Cait knew hot to take her in hand and Nora knew how to love her the way she wanted. Cait had first pulled her hair while fingering her on her knees and was surprised to feel Nora come around her fingers at the slight pain. Cait did it whenever she could now.

Nora sucked on her clit and enjoyed the way her hips stuttered at the sensation. She pressed brief kisses on Cait’s thighs before moving back to her slit. Everything she did was gentle with just the right pressure. Where Nora thrives on a rough touch, she knew Cait preferred the gentle ones. Cait frantically moved her hips and pulled on Nora’s hair to get her to go faster. She was getting tired but was determined to get her to come. 

Cait moaned and Nora knew she was coming when her whole body clenched and she pulled her hair. Nora groaned and gave a few tentative licks before relaxing between her thighs. Cait carded her fingers through Nora’s hair a few times before pulling her up for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Might add more to this. I'm not feeling well and my momentum kind of deflated some I'm hoping I'll get some energy back and start doing a bit better. This one is really short so I might add a bit more in the future.


End file.
